1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a server and a service providing method thereof, and more particularly, to a server for collectively providing services via a service hub to a user terminal device belonging to a particular organization, and a service providing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A user of a user terminal device, such as a smart phone, can access an external server such as application store, in order to utilize various application programs in addition to application programs installed to the user terminal device. More specifically, the user can download and use a free or paid application program.
Further, as users of user terminal devices are increasing, various-scale organizations such as businesses, schools, hospitals, public institutions, etc., can use a specific application program in common. Hence, users belonging to these types of organizations individually download and utilize the specific application program.
However, for a user who is not familiar with the user terminal device, downloading and installing the application program can be difficult. In addition, when there are multiple application programs commonly required, it can be burdensome to search for and download each of the application programs.
Thus, when there are the application programs commonly used by a particular organization, a technique for easily downloading and using the application programs from a server is needed.